fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vollschnab
Vollschnab is a large leviathan found in dry, arid, yet still watery enviroments Appearance and Ecology Vollschnab, is quite unique compared to other leviathans, evolving from fanged beasts rather than the more reptilian ancestors of other modern day leviathans. This statement is reinforced by The vollschnab’s layer of thick, wirey hair, covering almost the entirety of its body, excluding the face and feet. This monster is quite peculiar in that it has a beak, a bill to be exact. This bill is long, flat and dark in colour, resembling the beak of a duck. This bill is filled with many small, thin, needle-like teeth that allow it to better catch its preferred prey. Vollschnab has a very muscular body, along with muscular yet short limbs ending in webbed feet. On the front feet, the hands end in the back with long, pale yellow spikes that jut out from the ankles, these spines have been found to administer quite deadly toxins. Along with these ankle spikes are similar quills residing on Vollschnab’s back. These quills are longer and more densely packed together here, as well as having less potent, yet still dangerous, venom. The Vollschnab has adapted to use its tail in quite inventive ways. The tail is broad, thick and relatively flat, being perfect for launching water, mud from river banks or bundles of its own spines stuck together via sticky debris. Vollschnab are uniquely coloured, having a deep purple-ish shade on the back and tail, yet a rich chestnut hue around the face and underside. The feet and and beak are a similar shade of black. It is said that the strange colouring that Vollschnab has is due to ancestors having such vivid colours to warn off predators. This however is no longer needed as such predators have been out-competed and thusly died out, allowing these leviathans to thrive. When enraged, the spines on the back and feet will glow a bright yellow, leaving anargacuga like trail behind them as they move. Behaviour At first they are docile, mostly egnoring hunters at first, continuing on with their buisness, but the more hunters stick around the more violent and aggressive the Vollschnab gets. What would begin as lazy swipes if one got too close, becone violent violent thrashings from the ankle spines. Originally chasing hunters in a slow fashion, occasionally bumping into rocks or trees, they show inner power by swiftly navigating trough the arena to pummel opposers. Attacks/ Abbilities The vollschnab has attacks shared by most if not all leviathans, slides, dives and the like, along with common bites and scratch attacks. Though the Vollschnab will jump in the air, slamming attackers with their undersides, sometimes flipping in the air and landing on their spines. Other times sliding towards hunters, then jabbing them with their backs/spines. Their signature move is leaping/gliding toward hunters, close to the ground while spinning it will do this for 2.5 seconds, while enraged this will poison the hunter. Other attacks include slapping, wrist jabs (poison), back kicks, back ankle jabs and various attacks with the spines. When only enraged, Vollschnab will suck water from the nearest watersource and create a beam of water similar to an Agnaktor's but causing water blight> Vollschnab will also continuously slide sideways towards attackers causing a wedge like wave of mud causing muddy, but while enraged, it can do one of these from shallow water causing waterblight. Vollschnab has two modifiers to attacks that can only be done by an apex Vollschnab, rolling in water and turrning it poisonous, this will mean it's waterwave and waterblast have a 50% chance of doing either poison or waterblight. Habitat Vollschnab prefer to live in relatively wet, muddy and slightly dry areas this is for it's prey, small mollusks and crustaceans, while also feeding on mosses and weeds. Some Vollschnab prefer cooler and more wet areas, these are reckoned to be the smartest of their kind. Notes * This Article is currently being revised by the writer. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Salastheel Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Muddy Monster